Take a Hit
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Después de unos exámenes, Ulrich y Odd deciden divertirse un poco. M por lenguaje y descripciones algo alucinógenas.


Ocurrió al acabar la semana de exámenes. La academia Kadic sometía a sus alumnos a las pruebas de evaluación del primer trimestre y la gran mayoría de ellos se había pasado los últimos días empollando para aprobarlos todos. No había clases esa semana, solamente realizaban los exámenes y después ya podían irse a estudiar los temarios del día siguiente.

Una vez acabados los exámenes del viernes (el último día) Ulrich y Odd se dirigieron a su habitación, cansados. Habían sufrido bastante en el examen de matemáticas, en el cual la señorita Meyers les había puesto ejercicios de geometría avanzada (muy complicado para Odd, quien se volvió loco en silencio) y se habían pasado la hora sin parar de escribir, acabando con las manos sudadas.

-Joder, Odd. Menuda mierda el examen de mates, ¿no?

-Si, hoy estamos para el arrastre.

-Me aburro, tío.

-Yo también. Yumi se ha ido a jugar al Candy Crush, Jeremy se la está machando con un video de la London Keys esa y Aelita… ni puta idea de lo que está haciendo.

-¿Y si vamos a pasear?

-Vale. Pero antes, quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Esto.-Y Odd sacó de un cajón una botella con un olor extraño, etiquetada como "LSD. No consumir en lugares públicos."

-¿LSD? ¡Pero eso es ilegal!-Replicó Ulrich.

-No para quienes lo usan como droga terapéutica. O eso me dijo el chino que me vendió esto. ¿Lo probamos?

-¡No! ¡No soy un drogata!

-Venga, tío. No me cortes el rollo…

-Agh… está bien. Pero lo hago porque eres mi mejor amigo, ¿eh?

Odd abrió la botella, puso líquido en dos trozos de papel absorbente (pero no se dio cuenta de que había puesto demasiado en el de Ulrich) y los dos se lo tragaron. Pasados unos segundos, a Ulrich se le comenzó a distorsionar la vista mientras sonaba de fondo "A Hippo called Hubert" (el tema de Noseybonk, un personaje de la BBC muy terrorífico) al revés. Seguidamente, ya le parecía ver a Odd junto a un dragón chino mientras hablaban sobre algo raro.

-Oooooooooddddd…-Dijo Ulrich, mientras abría la puerta y tambaleándose-Lo veeeeeeoooooo toooooodooooo raaaaaaarrrooooo…

-Yooo tambiénnn… Vaaamos a passearrrr…

Pero al salir de la habitación, Odd vio lo que parecían globos en forma de bomba y con la cara de Sissi flotando y explotando por todo el pasillo. Al alemán le dieron náuseas al llegar al patio, así que vio vomitar arcoíris a su amigo después de que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Diosssssssssss… meenudo colocónnnn que llevamos…

-Mmmmmhmmmmm…. ¿por qué vomitas arcoíris?

-Ni ideaaaaa… estoy viendo muchos coloresss… que bonnitoooooosssss…

Mientras iban por el patio, algunas personas les miraron con cara rara, ya que ellos se tambaleaban, se reían solos y decían cosas raras como "Taté, ¿qué coño haces con mis chacrás?" o "Las hamburguesas se están comiendo a los hombres". Y poco después, Ulrich creyó ver cangrejos de XANA por la calle, por lo que cogió piedras y se las tiró, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad se las lanzaba a los coches que había aparcados.

-¡Bueeen tiiiro, señor!-Dijo Odd, levantando el pulgar antes de caer inconsciente.

-Mierda… creo que voy… voy… a… aaaaaaarrrrggghhhhh…

Y Ulrich también se quedó inconsciente, no sin antes ver como él caía desde el cielo sin paracaídas y se estrellaba contra el suelo, haciéndole ver las estrellas (literalmente).

 _Varias horas después…_

-…provocado por una sobredosis. Quizás era un conejillo de indias para probar drogas de importación asiática.

Ulrich abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación de hospital. En ella estaban sus padres, un doctor y un gendarme rellenando un informe. Al parecer, Jim encontró a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo y soltando espuma por la boca, por lo que llamó a la ambulancia y se los llevaron al hospital. Odd estaba en la UCI en estado crítico, pero al alemán lo mandaron a planta, ya que estaba más o menos estable. Ahora, él había probado el dulce sabor del vicio y era incapaz de separarse de él. En resumidas cuentas, ambos eran esclavos del ácido.

Como los dos les dieron el alta dos días después, cuando volvieron a la academia, decidieron esconder el LSD en la habitación de Sissi, ya que si los registraban, los arrestarían por tenencia ilícita de estupefacientes. Pero eso no impedía que Ulrich y Odd pudieran divertirse un rato sin que nadie los viera. Sissi también se unió a ellos después de descubrir la botella, pero procuró que nadie se enterara, incluido su padre (le dijo que "estaban ensayando para la charla antidroga del mes que viene"). ¿Resultado? Los tres siguieron alucinando (y visitaron el hospital cada vez).

 **Lo que acabáis de leer es una muestra de lo que se puede conseguir si se combina una serie francesa con las drogas. Si alguien quiere escribir conmigo un fanfic de esta temática (de CL y drogas), puede contactar por PM. Gracias a ti por leerlo, a Felikis por la inspiración y a los Wiggles (¡malditas marionetas australianas!) por el video "Point your Finger and Take a Hit (acid Wiggles)" por la idea.**

 **Se despide GT4RSR desde Vinewood Hills.**


End file.
